The new girl
by invader magy
Summary: A story about Maggie, sorry if the name is spelled wrong. My computer is stupid.  Please comment, no flame.


Hi I'm Audrey Bruce, a vampire. Going to a school where kids are mean all the time, preps, jocks, and gross mental kids is hard enough, but knowing if anybody finds out your secret your dead.

"Class we have a new student today,'said "Her name is Magy and I want all of you to be nice to her." Just then a tall girl with black hair up to her shoulders, a black t-shirt, jeans, and a black and white back-pack walked in.

"Hello Magy, do you have any thing to say?" asked. She shook her head no. As she turned to her seat we locked eyes, a hint of curiosity hit her black eyes but disappered as quickley as they arrived.

" Magy, don't you want to take your back-pack and take it to your locker?" asked. Magy had a hint of disturbence in her eyes but shook her head with such confidence.

"Ok, as I was saying be nice to her, and some one will have to show her around."

"I'll do it ." I volenteered raising my hand

"Wonderful. Audrey, you and Magy go outside and show her around." We got up and went outside

as soon as she was outside she walked around as if she owned the school. It was really quiet so I broke the scilence

"Hi, my name is Audrey. It`s nice to meet you." I said, she just turned, gave me an evil glare, and turned her head back to what she was doing.

"I take it you don't talk very much." I said, she just shook her head

**XXxxxxXX**

lunch my favorite cause I get to be with my friends and drink blood. Sitting at my usual table I look up

there. Magy sits by herself I was tempted to sit next to her but two more girls came and sat down. But the oddest part was they didn't eat lunch nor did they have a lunch. When my friends came we talked but I couldn't stop thinking about the new girls. I just stared at them I quess they knew cause they would look at me with that death glare.

**XxxxxXX**

Reccess. One of the jocks came up to Magy and ripped off her back-pack. It sounded like a body part was being ripped off.

"AAAHH-RRR. U suttert te sha flar se losh sha kent ta clar na PAK."

"What?" he asked in suprise

"U suttert te she flar en losh sha kent ta clar na Pak." She repeated. So not human. There's only one place Iv'e heard that language, she was Irken.

"You can't even spe-" He never got to finish that sentence because at that moment he was flipped onto his back. Magy reached down, and grabbed her back-pack from him. I walked over to her.

"Hi Magy, I saw what you did there. And I know your secret." I said

"Shlaa ke she klent, hentor." she replied, in human 'What do you know human.'

"Your Irken aren't you." She closed her eyes as if thinking.

"Se, I mean, no hyoman, I'm not Irken, I'm hyoman just like you." she said trying to hide her true herself.

"Yes you are, and I'm not hyoman. The pitifull stink bags, I'm a-" Right then Bri, a vampire friend of mine, interupted.

"Audrey, we have to go to the library, remember." she said trying to stop me.

"It's ok Bri, she's Irken. But she thinks we're hyoman." I explained

"Oohh, ok then it's ok you don't have to come." She said turning and leaving

"Alright, as I was saying I'm a vampire, and I know. Both my parents represent the vampires." A look of thought passed her face.

"Yes, now I remember. Your Rachel's daughter, she calls every week And she once brought you with her once, I know you saw me." She said

"I've only seen three Irkens, Tallest Zim, Tallest Tak, and another Irken girl, but I don't know her name." I explained. She nodded her head.

"Go on."

"I saw that one girl, only once. Tallest Tak wasn't there either. It was only Zim, all of a sudden a girl with black eyes and long anteneas, ran onto screen and said something in Irken. Zim cut the transmission early." I finishd.

"Did it sound like, ' Rotien, maneem's Pak son sellon." She said

"Yes exactly like that..." I trailed off, I was lost in thought when a voice brought me back.

"Audrey, are you ok?" Emily asked another Vamp.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." Right then the bell rang telling us to get inside.

**Magy's POV**

Filthy humans, think they can take my PAK. First the instructer, then a male student. Why did rotien send me here? It's been three days since I arrived at the learning facility and filthy worms keep calling me 'goth girl'. That vampire ,Audrey, keeps on trying to talk to me. Though it doesn't work. Can't her optical implants see that I don't waant to talk. Her noise tube is filling me with rage. Ever since maneem died, everyones noise tube angers me. Everyones except Rotien's, Kill's, and my own. I glared at the chalk board as if it would jump off the wall and kill me.

"Magy Tallest, are you listening?" asked me snapping me back into reality.

"Yes I am." I replied

"Then what's the square root of seven?" She asked

"It doesn't have one, it's a prime number." I said, the look on her face was priceless.

"I quess you were listening, moving on with the lesson." she said

Stupid Earth worms, think I'm stupid. Ha! The square root of seven. Don't make me laugh. I'm the only Irken who knows how maneem died. I would tell you but an Irken might be reading this and report it to Rotien. Second period went by fast. We're heading to third period right now. Art class, I quess It's ok. I do like to draw, I mostly draw Rotien, Maneem, Kill, or my vorten friend and personal slave, shlorg. Mrs. Holden, the art teacher thinnks I'm drawing my imagination, but it's oh so real. And there goes third period, time for what hyomans call lunch. This food maks me sick. I once treid it

and had to pump my stomach. Oh great, here come two more Irkens. They think they're my friends, but very few people are my friends.

"U flar en sen se enstor." I said they imidently left, either they knew to leave me alone when I want to be left alone, or it's because I'm royal. And here comes the vampire.

"Hi Magy." She said so happily.

"Grrr." I replied

"What's the matter Magy?"

"Nothing. Now go away."

"Not until you give me an answer."

"I said GO AWAY!" I shouted loud enough for every one to hear. It suddenly got quiet as people looked at me.

"Magy?"

"I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND! IS IT NOT OBVIOUS I NEVER TALK TO YOU! IT MAKES ME ANGERY TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AS WELL AS ANY ONE ELSES!" When I got it out she was shocked,amd looked sad.

"I know that. I can also tell your not happy with something." she said, I felt myself lighten up when I every one was staring.

"WHAT? WHAT DO WANT?" I shouted, they all turned back to what they were doing before and the cafeteria was loud once again. I turned back to Audrey but she wasn't there, instead she was with her friends. And I felt a pain in my squeedily spooch, of sadness and loneliness. I pushed it away and got ready to go outside. Once outside, I went to a table and sat there. I just sat. I didn't notice Audrey, Bri, and Emily sit down.

"Magy, you didn't need to yell at Audrey." It was Emily, great now there gonna have a stern talking with me. Well it's better than what they do on Irk.

"Yeah, you couldv'e just told her." Bri said. I looked up, Emily and Bri looked mad and Audrey just looked sad. I quess I _didn't_ have to yell, but I was mad. I stared Audrey in the eye, then looked back down.

"Well? What do you have to say?" Emily asked getting a little mad. I looked again, looked her in the eye.

"Leave me alone." I looked back down and waited for the emptiness to come back. The only problem was it never came. I slowly looked up to see audrey staring at me. Anger in her eyes.

"You know what Irken? I've had, I try to be nice and help you out but you never respond. I've had it, if

you want to be alone fine. I'm not gonna try to help you anymore." And with that she and her friends left. And the loneliness filled me once again.

Audrey's POV

I have had it, Magy _always_ ignores me, she _never_ answers my questions, I have had it with her. If she wants to be alone fine let her be alone. I know somethings going on in her life. I just wanted to help and she yells at me. Half way to my favorite tree I stop, turn around and go sit with Magy.

"Are you sure you don't to tell me something, just talk?" I asked, she looked at me, her eyes full of sadness, anger, and confusion.

"No. I don't want to talk." Well it's better than yelling. I nodded my head and left. When the bell rang to go inside Magy was still sitting at the table. I walked over to her and got her standing up.

"It's time to go inside."

"I know, I just don't want to go inside. It's warm out here like on Irk. And I miss Irk."

"So that's problem, you'd rather not be here."I replied.

"I'm not stupid you know." She said, then slowly got up. I followed her inside.

"Why are you followwing me?" She asked, obviously did not like being followed.

"Sorry." I said and went tp go find my friends.


End file.
